Halloween honey
by boothandboneslove
Summary: A little Halloween story that I was inspired to write because the upcoming holiday. I hope you enjoy it, thank's to my beta reader.


Derek Morgan sat at his desk watching his lover, Spencer Reid as he was talking to Prentiss about the Halloween party he had planned. Derek loved watching Spencer when he talked about things he enjoyed. The way his hands would move through the air and his face lit up with his smile.

A few hours later Derek waited by Spencer's desk as Spencer put a few casefiles in his messenger bag.

"Alright let's go." Spencer said kissing Derek's cheek before him and Derek walked out of the office. "We have to decorate the house tomorrow." Spencer told Derek when they were on their way home.

"I know." Derek answered, looking at Spencer for a second and smiling as he grabbed his hand.

"I can't wait for Halloween." Spencer said and Derek could tell that his young lover was excited. Derek didn't understand why Spencer loved Halloween so much, Derek hated the holiday. A few minutes later Derek pulled into the house he shared with Spencer as he watched the younger man climb out of the SUV. Once inside the house Derek pushed Spencer up against the wall kissing him.

"Derek no, not tonight I'm too tired to make love right now." Spencer told him.

"Okay baby." Derek said, grabbing Spencer's hand and leading him to their bedroom. Spencer pulled off his sweater vest and threw it in a corner of the room to be picked up in the morning. Spencer removed his gun and put it on the nightstand before removing his belt. He unbuttoned his shirt before taking it off and throwing it along with his sweater vest. Spencer quickly removed his pants so he was dressed only in his boxer briefs and socks. Spencer pulled on a pair of black sleep pants with orange pumpkins on them. Before pulling on an orange teeshirt that was about ten sizes to big for his lithe frame. Spencer laid in the bed beside Derek who was already in bed and covered up. Derek wrapped his arm around his lovers thin frame as Spencer snuggled into his chest tucking his head under the older man's chin.

"Night baby boy." Derek said as Spencer closed his eyes to go to sleep.

"MMM" Spencer hummed and Derek smiled like he always did when Spencer was too tired to form actual words. Derek fell asleep not long after his younger lover did.

The next morning Spencer and Derek woke up early in order to decorate their house for the Halloween party that night.

"Be careful honey," Spencer said worriedly as Derek decorated the porch with fake cobwebs as he stood on a ladder.

"Relax baby, I've been on ladders before." Derek told him as he climbed down from the ladder. Derek and Spencer finished decorating their home and then Derek made dinner for the guests of the party.

"Clooney give it back!" Spencer yelled running out of his and Derek's bedroom and nearly colliding with Derek's chest.

"What's going on?" Derek asked drying his hands on a towel.

"Your dog stole my tie." Spencer told him clearly still angry at the sheep dog.

"Clooney give Spencer's tie to daddy." Derek said bending down and grabbing the tie from his dog.

"Thank you." Spencer said grabbing his tie from Derek's hand and going back in the room to finish getting ready. Once Spencer was gone Derek looked at his dog and started to laugh.

Half an hour later and the guests began to arrive, first it was Rossi, then Prentiss, who was followed soon after by Garcia. JJ and Will came after Garcia and the last to arrive was Hotch who gave one of his rare smiles to the team. An hour into the party and Hotch was talking to Rossi, Will, and Derek about a football game.

"I'm glad he found somebody else to talk about football with besides me." Spencer said.

"I know, Will tried to explain it to me but I didn't really get it." JJ stated.

"Did you know it is immpossible to distract Derek when he's watching football." Spencer told them.

"I'm sure there are ways to distract him." Prentiss said taking a sip from her beer.

"No there really isn't, I have tried more then once, I couldn't distract him from the game on the tv. I even came out of our completely naked and he just sat there watching the game. And when I called his name he looked at me and said 'later babe' then turned to watch it again." Spencer told them.

"You tried to get Derek to have sex with you Spence. Wow, you know I can't seem to think about you as being sexual." JJ said to him.

"Why does everybody think I'm asexual?" Spencer asked and the girls looked at eachother for a few seconds.

"Because you act like it Reid, everytime somebody mentions sex to you if it has nothing to do with a case you blush. You act like a blushing virgin all the time." Prentiss explained.

"I assure you I am far from being a virgin." Spencer said and JJ chocked on her beer.

"How far?" Garcia asked curious, and Prentiss stared at Spencer while patting JJ's back.

"I wasn't a virgin when I started dating Derek three years ago. I lost my virginity in college to a man named Greg Summers who worked in a video store. After that I dated Ethan for about three months, then a guy who worked in a book store. But I ended it because he started to freak me out." Spencer replied and the girls stared at him.

Oh my god, you dated that many men, I know it's only four but that's more then I would have thought." Prentiss said.

"Well yes, I told you I'm not a virgin." Spencer retorted as he was walking away.

A few hours later and the team began to leave heading to their own homes to get some rest over the weekend. Once the last member of the team had left Derek picked Spencer up off the ground in his arms. Spencer laughed and kissed Derek on the top of the head before Derek put him down.  
"Lets go watch that movie we rented." Derek said and Spencer knodded since it was only 8:25.  
"I know you hate Halloween Derek so thanks for letting me throw that party." Spencer said.

"No problem, besides Halloween gives me a chance to curl up on the couch with my Halloween honey." Derek smiled as they sat on the couch together. 


End file.
